PC cards have become a popular standardized configuration for many electronic devices. There are currently at least three types of PC cards: Type I, Type II, and Type III. Each type is typically 54 mm wide and 85.6 mm long. Type I PC card are 3.3 mm high; Type II PC cards are 5.5 mm high; and Type III PC cards are 10.5 mm high. Typical Type I devices include ROM and RAM memory cards. Modems typically use the Type II configuration. While Type III devices include such things as disk drives and other large electronic devices. The sides of all three types of PC card have an edge thickness of 3.3 mm, corresponding to the Type I standard. Furthermore, the width of 54 mm is consistent for each type of PC card. However, the length and overall height can vary beyond the standard dimensions, in various commercial products.
Typically, PC cards and other like electronic devices are packaged for shipment to protect the device from damage. Furthermore, such electronic devices typically are shipped with an installation CD and associated documentation.
In the conventional art, the PC card, installation CD, and documentation are packaged in a cardboard box. The cardboard box is typically provided with cardboard dividers to provide separate compartments; one compartment for the PC card, and another for the CD and associated documentation. Furthermore, the various pieces of the documentation are usually shrink-rapped together, with another piece of cardboard so that the documentation is not bent or curled when the plastic is shrunk. Such a subassembly typically requires a label for inventory storage, inventory management, and/or kiting identification. The CD is also usually provided with a sleeve to protect it from damage by rubbing against other objects in the packaging. The box also typically has printed matter, such as product description and artwork, printed on or adhered to it.
Such packaging, according to the convention art, is typically specific to a particular product and even a particular model of a product. For example, if there are a number of models with varying dimensions, separate packaging material maybe required for each model in order to provide adequate product protection.
The packaging may also be comprised of a number of subassemblies. For example, the packaging may comprise an outer box and interior dividers. The installation CD and its associated sleeve and label may also comprise a subassembly. The documentation, cardboard filler, shrink rapping and label may comprise another subassembly. Each subassembly increases the kiting costs, storage costs, inventory management costs, and the like.
The packaging is also typically voluminous. For example, the cardboard thickness must be sufficient to hold the product and protect it from damage. The addition of dividers also adds to the volume of the product and increases the storage, shipping, and like costs.
Furthermore, if a particular feature of the product or model changes, some or all of the packaging must be scrapped because it is specific to the particular features of a given product or model. For example, the outside packaging will typically have printed matter on it. Therefore, any changes to the product which necessitate new printed matter will result in the existing packaging material needing to be scrapped.
Thus there is a continued need for an improved packaging for PC cards, flash memory cards, memory sticks, and the like devices.